The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Part 2
Note: This story continued from The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Help Arrives Ryuka panted heavily, as he kicked another figure away. Dodging a kunai, he pulled out his own, slicing nearby throats. More of them were quickly approaching. "A single human being isn't made to fight against this many people at one time....even if he is an Uchiha!" "Fire Release: Inferno Tornado!" He yelled, blowing the fire and wind chakra from his mouth. The resulting small tornado swept away several of their numbers. And yet they were still coming! He didn't have much time to react as a punch connected with his face, making him lose concentration and dispel the jutsu. He then was rewarded with a kick to his stomach, sending him flying to a nearby wall. Coughing up blood, he weakly glanced up at the attackers. "This is what I get for listening!" He scolded himself. Indo threw a Shadow Ball Chidori at one of the attackers. Ryuka instantly looked up to see both Indo and Otonami rushing back. "Once again, guys, perfect timing." He thought sarcastically. Indo threw a punch at one of the attackers, "Thank you and come again." Indo looked at Ryuka, "These guys just keep coming." "Obviously!" Ryuka quickly got up, catching a punch thrown at him and throwing the person who swung it over his back. "Do you guys have any ideas?!" Indo looked at him, "Nope." "Hey, we have the other star crystal! It's the color of blue!" Otonami said. He lifted up the blue star crystal and give it to Indo. He then holds the red star crystal and gives it to Ryuka. "Use them, now!" As Otonami then sets his Sonic Blade with immense lightning chakra and passes them through with blinding speed. "Sonic Wave: Lightning Diminish!" Otonami said as at least 500 people were diminished by lightning. Ryuka didn't bother to ask, as he quickly executed the hand signs on the red crystal. He felt the surge coming again, but didn't bother to notice, as he executed another set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flames Jutsu!" The crystal gave him a boost of chakra as the enhanced fire swept across their numbers once again. Indo then tries to use the water crystal, but realized that he doesn't know the hand seals for the activation. "Hey! How do I use this crystal?!" Indo asked Ryuka as the dragon still went around to kill the numbers. "There's a set of hand signs inscribed on the back of it!" Ryuka replied. "Execute them, and use a water-type jutsu you know!" Indo looked at the back of the crystal, but he only sees the transcriptions of the hand seals and couldn't translate them. In confusion, Indo looks around, and he sees a book that had the same transcriptions as the star crystal. Frantically, he searched through the book for the translations. Ryuka frowned. "Don't be so frantic, Huiyo. Otonami and I'll cover you!" He assured. A being then comes out of nowhere and appears right in front of Indo while he was searching. Surprised, Indo falls back and before the being could take a swipe. Otonami comes out of nowhere and slashes through his chest with his Sonic Blade. "Next time, you kill him without my assistance." And he assists Ryuka to cover Indo. Scoffing, Indo then goes back into his search. Ryuka ducked and dodged, ignoring his fatigue. Executing his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, he kicked an enemy in the air and shadowed him from behind. When they were high enough, he twisted the guy around so that his head was facing the ground. As they fell, Ryuka wrapped his legs and arms around his victim's torso and waist, driving him headfirst into the ground. Coincidentally, he landed on a few of the guy's friends too. 50 beings were trapped under Otonami's Pentagon Trap. The Five Shadow Clones then lift up their Sonic Blades and immediately cuts them through in the same rate and same time. After 10 minutes, Indo still couldn't find any translations on his star. Come on! This is the worst situation ever! Indo then looks behind and sees that Otonami and Ryuka killed the 5000 being army. Ryuka breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Too slow." He taunted Indo. "Oh shut up...your pretty much like Otonami here." Indo then looks the scene right in front of him. "Holy crap..." Beyond the trio, there was another army of 1000 of the same beings, but was covered in fire. "Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" Ryuka gasped. "At this rate, we're gonna get overwhelmed!" "Indo! HURRY!" Otonami said. Otonami then looks around and sees that the walls were wet. "Ryuka! Use your weapons to push the enemies to the walls! They'll dissipate their!" Otonami then crosses his two hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 clones then appeared and drew out their Sonic Blades. "On it!" Ryuka, exhausted to use chakra, took out several kunai and prepared to throw them. He tied explosive tags around them, hoping the explosions will force them to the walls. The explosive tags immediately exploded and the beings were flown into the wall. Immediately, the beings then started to evaporate and break away at the moment they touched the wall. "It works!" Ryuka shouted. Otonami slashed the beings to the wall and it had the same results. "I know!" He shouted back. The two then tries to keep up the process, but eventually the numbers were too much for them to handle. Indo fumbled with the translations. Boar, Dragon...what the heck!? Oh, there's Tiger. Indo thought. The beings payed no attention to Indo as they fought Otonami and Ryuka After 15 minutes of battle, Otonami and Ryuka immediately kneels after at least half of the army was wipe out. "I can't make it, can't go on." Otonami said. "We've got to...They're gonna kill us if we stop now...!" Ryuka groaned, trying to stand. "Although I'm startin' to running out of chakra....and exploding tags!" DING! "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A voice said behind them. An enormous dragon of 40 feet came out of a fountain and made contact with the whole army in a matter of seconds. "So, this is the power of these crystals? Shouldn't have said they were dumb." Someone said behind them as the whole army started to crumple away. "...Indo?" Ryuka turned around, stunned. "Was that you?" "Sorry I took long anyways, I couldn't find the dang page." Indo said and he forms the Tiger seal. "RELEASE!" He shouts and the water crystal returns to his hand, but immediately drops it after contact. "What the?! You didn't tell me that these crystals can be icy as like deep subzero!" Indo said. Otonami was immediately confused. "What!? The red star crystal I had is burning hot! I guess the different element can make different effects. Anyways." He puts the blue star crystal in the container. Ryuka stood up. "Next time..." He muttered. "You're gonna be covering me." Indo laughed, "Alright, sure." Star Crystal's Reaction "So, how do we get out?" Otonami then looks at the blood-shed battlefield. He still sees the Amaterasu door at his right. "Oh, right. I forgot." Ryuka activated his Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan, staring at the flames. Once he had them in eyesight range, he closed both of his eyes, surpressing the flames and putting them out. "There." He then opened his eyes once all of the fire was put out. After the Amaterasu was cleared, the way was through. Although, Otonami can still see pitch black on the end of the wall. "Okay, you guys better not lose me through that pitch black." Otonami said. "Oh, you are such a chicken." Ryuka groaned, slapping his forehead. "No, when me and Indo were at that pitch black, we got trapped under that Genjutsu, it might happen again. Right, Indo?" Otonami said looking at Indo as they trio walked to the destroyed walls. "At least you weren't almost crushed to death!" Ryuka retorted. "By the way, who exactly placed the Genjutsu on you?" The trio then enters into the pitch black area. "A person who you don't know." Otonami said as his voice echoed throughout the area. "Oh, hey, watch out for that trap." Ryuka's voice echoed. "What trap!?" Otonami asked. Just when Otonami said something, sudden lights were on again. The temple door was enlightened and right in front of them was the person who casted the Genjutsu on Indo and Otonami. In his two hands, he holds up a small container and a red crystal. Ryuka, placing one hand one his hip, turned to look at Otonami, a vein popping on his head. "Don't tell me you just let this guy take that away from us!" He snapped, pointing to the red crystal the stranger held. Indo put 2 fingers together, "Not if I can help it, Shadow Destroyer Jutsu!" Indo went into Shadow Destroyer form. "heh, heh, heh...I know you, your name is Indo Huiyo. Your Shadow Destroyer Form cannot beat two crystals at the same time!" The stranger said. "I was the one who made those humanoids and let it charged on you. I was the one who did the traps and everything. I'm the one who wanted to lead you here so that this can be your death!" Otonami tried to move, but suddenly, a barrier suddenly shocks them and the trio couldn't move. "Heh, don't even think of going out. This barrier is part of the temple's energy. Breaking it is like committing suicide!" Otonami then tries to stand up. "Why are you here? Why do you want to use the star's crystals and kill everyone who has came here!?" Otonami shouted out. Indo burst out, "Who are you!?! What is your name!?!" Indo was enraged into Level 2 form now. "..." The man was silent for a bit. "I will reveal my past to only you then since you guys are incredibly lucky to reach here to the exit!" The man then puts the container on his hands. "All right, I used to be a ninja in the Kirgakure! In fact, I used to be the best ninja there! My humaniod beings were a lot helpful to assist ninjas to any war that we ever have against another nations. But, on that day!" The man said and paused. Indo interrupted, "So what do you what with us?!? We're just 3 shinobi sent by the Leaf Village!" "I don't want anything about you! All I want is to prove the Mizukage that I'm right about everything!" And with that, the stranger then opens up the container that contained the red star crystal. Then, all of a sudden, the star crystals started to immediately shine and started to cause a reaction. The man then suddenly starts to shout when the star crystal's powers then shocked him. "AAAAHHHHH! What's happening?! This isn't supposed to happen!" The man shouted out. An incredible wave of power then suddenly bursts out of the man and the star crystals. Ryuka could only stare in disbelief. "What's going on....?" He asked quietly, his whole body shuddering from the crystal's now-ominous aura. The man and the power continuously surged on. "Let's try to stop it." Otonami said as he went up and try to grab away the star crystal. The moment he touched it, he was blasted away a feet. "I don't think we can stop it like that, genius!" Ryuka muttered, finally getting up. The man started to feel faint. "Come on! We got to stop it somehow!" Otonami then eyes the man and sees right below him that the part that wasn't getting a reaction of the star crystals was the container. "That's it! Shikamaru made that container so that the reaction wouldn't reach inside the container and outside of it as well. We have to get it! It's not far away from the outside!" Otonami runs to go reach for it. He reaches his hand out for the container, but the moment that he touched the reaction, he immediately feels the shock but Otonami still stands. Inches away from the container, Otonami reaches out farther, but at the last second, he was blasted out farther than before. The man dropped the crystal. Indo ran at it to catch it. The crystal shot a blast at him, but he countered it with the Shadow Destroyer Level 2's shadow energy. He caught it in midair, and looked back at Ryuka and Otonami, "Got it!". Suddenly the stone's power shocked him unconsious and he dropped it. It rolled to Otonami and into the container. "Ah..." Otonami then looks at the star crystal that was right in front of him. Jeez...is this the unknown reaction?! Otonami thought. He looks at the fainted man and sees him lying down cold on the temple floor. "Ryuka, carry Indo. I like to test out something. Otonami then opens the container and quickly throws the red star crystal at the view of the blue star crystal. Nothing happened. Phew, I think that the crystals already got used to each other. Have to tell Shikamaru. Ryuka sighed, walking over and pulling the unconscious body of Indo over his shoulders. Looking back at the unconscious stranger, he muttered, "Don't try to use a power you don't know." He glanced back at Otonami. "All right, I've got Indo. Get the crystals and we can get outta here!" "No, I feel like taking him to the Mizukage, I think he needs to reveal more things than we need to know." Otonami then carries the stranger and puts the two star crystals in the container. Once Otonami were outside, the two guards were shocked to see that they made it out alive and safe. They were also immediately shocked to see the person that Otonami was carrying. "That's.......I think that we'll die sooner or later." One of the guards said. "Huh?" Ryuka was confused, staring at the two shinobi. "We caught the guy killing off the temple's visitors, what are you talking about?" "Uuuuhhhh......I think it's better if you see the Mizukage." The guard said. "That's what we were going to do!" Otonami said. With that, he did four hand seals and his two hands glinted with chakra. "Lay those two in bed. Once we get to the Mizukage's office, I'll notify you. There's a first aid kit, try to do your best to heal those two." With that, Otonami touches the three in their forehead and they shrink. Otonami then shoves the three into the house-container and runs. "Shit, not this again." Ryuka muttered. The stranger was lying unconscious still, next to Ryuka's feet. With a sigh, the Uchiha walked up the stairs and placed Indo, also still unconscious, on the bed in his room, then walked back down to grab the stranger. When he did so, he took the stranger up and placed him on the other bed. Walking back down, he sat himself on the steps and waited. The Mizukage's Reaction Otonami reaches the front gate of Kirigakure. He shows the gem that the Mizukage gave him before the guards barr their way again. Once he got in, he then says to the container: "We're here." Otonami simply said. Otonami hears no response and doesn't see Ryuka out of the door. Otonami then opens the door and forcefully dumps the three out and finds out that Ryuka was sleeping. Jeez, it was only 30 minutes that I got here. Otonami thought. He then does the four hand seals and puts the three back to their own size. Indo got up and put his hands on his forehead, "Aw, my head. Suddenly his fingers burst with static electricity. Indo reverted back to human form, "That's better. Man, what happened back there?" "Ryuka can explain that when go back to Konoha. But, I think that you're in no condition to fight, by the looks of it. Anyways, Ryuka! Carry that man. I think that we're getting an audience." Otonami was right. People were crowding around them, but weren't looking at the trio, but at the man. Indo walked in front of the man, "Look, there is nothin' to see here." Suddenly a static burst came out of him, scaring the people. He looked at his body, "That's not right." He looked back at Otonami, who noticed that one eye was Sharingan. "Ow..." Ryuka muttered, rubbing ihs head. "That hurt--" Just as he noticed the Sharingan eye. "....Huh?" "What?" Otonami asked. "What's wrong?" Otonami repeated. Suddenly, Ryuka and Indo both fainted again. "I guess that they're tired." He carries all three at the same time and slouched them to the Mizukage office. "Hi, we're back." Ryuka woke up, rubbing his head. "Ow..." He looked around. "Oh hey, we're back!" He noted. Indo was still unconscious, "I guess that the star crystal's power must've put him in deep sleep." Otonami said to Ryuka. The Mizukage couldn't say anything to the trio but only blankly looked at the man. The people around them did the same thing. What makes him so special? Otonami thought.